


Right Time Wrong Place

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Eileen Leahy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Bottom Dean Winchester, Deaf Character, Drowning, F/M, Happy Ending, Lifeguard Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Missed Connections, Near Death Experiences, Omega Dean Winchester, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Castiel, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: There is one small thing about being a lifeguard that Cas is highly invested in that most people would find strange. Lifeguards wear a lot of sunblock and they hang out at a beach where lots of other people are wearing it, too. Upon his Alpha presentation, Cas’s parents told him he smelled like suntan lotion. Cas works as a lifeguard in order to mask his natural scent as much as possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> square filled: suntan lotion, cloves, freshly baked bread  
> pairings: destiel, background sam/jess  
> word count: 3.4k  
> tags: no warnings apply, a/b/o, alpha!cas, lifeguard!cas, cas & eileen friendship, missed connections, happy ending
> 
> rated G

The waves beat their steady rhythm against the shore, birds cry out, children laugh, and families chatter. Cas sits back in his big lifeguard chair, sweeping once more over the scene in front of him. Back and forth his gaze moves, glancing briefly at Hannah and Eileen, who are seated in their own chairs some fifty yards down the beach from him on either side.

He picks at his red uniform shorts idly. Another day at the beach. Granted, he adores the beach. Growing up on the coast means this place is his life, most especially during the summer months. Just south of the big city, they get a lot of vacationers here. Just passing through, looking for a quick weekend getaway.

His parents picked a good spot to settle down in, he thinks. Jimmy and Amelia Novak would be the perfect candidates if anyone wanted to run an advertisement about truemates. They met in college through mutual friends and, upon recognizing the scent change, they knew they were meant for each other. They were mated within six months and married right away after graduation. Two kids, Castiel and Samandriel, a cat named Claire, a white picket fence, and happily ever after.

And it is. Cas is extremely happy with his life, he loves his family, and he’s landed his dream job teaching science at a middle school in a very nice district. Which means he still has time, particularly during the summer, to be a lifeguard, as he’s done for the past decade.

There is one small thing about being a lifeguard that Cas is highly invested in that most people would find strange. Lifeguards wear a lot of sunblock and they hang out at a beach where lots of other people are wearing it, too. Upon his Alpha presentation, Cas’s parents told him he smelled like suntan lotion. Cas works as a lifeguard in order to mask his natural scent as much as possible.

Not many people know this because it’s kind of strange to actively cover up your scent, but Cas has his reasons. As much as his mother would like her twenty-seven-year-old son to take a mate and give her grandbabies, Cas can’t bear to be with someone who isn’t his truemate. Why bother going on dates when your perfect match is somewhere out there? And when they find each other, Cas can have the happy ever after he’s always dreamed of, just like his parents.

All it takes is one touch and both halves of a truemate pair will notice their scents slowly change from two individual scents to a shared one. They will mutually smell the same to each other, and, if the stories are to be believed, be absolutely delicious and utterly addictive to their mate. You could hate vanilla your entire life and then meet your truemate, smell your new mutual scent of vanilla bean, and you would never complain. Biology is strange like that.

Suddenly, there’s commotion down on the beach. Cas sits forward and looks down, out of the corner of his eye he sees Eileen jumping off her chair and rushing over. Trusting his friend’s instinct, he starts moving too, joining the family group and some strangers where they’re standing at the shore.

“What’s going on?” He moves through the group, bumping into a few bystanders in order to approach the man and the woman standing at the center, the woman’s hands wrapped around the man’s forearms tightly. They’re both crying and Cas feels his blood run cold.

“She’s—“ the woman manages to choke out. “Our little girl is out there.”

Cas turns to face the waves, and he spots a tall man holding a small child walking as swiftly as he can through the water toward them. Eileen moves halfway out and looks back at Cas, who signs, _‘drowning?’_

 _‘Not sure,’_ Eileen replies. _‘Didn’t see.’_ She turns toward the man carrying the little girl and moves to meet him, just as he’s getting his feet underneath him.

“The waves picked up,” the man says, his voice shaky. Cas places one hand on his shoulder to urge him to continue. “It’s—it was clear just a minute ago. Dean and Jess were out there with her and I guess she just slipped under. Jess”—he gestures to the woman he’s now holding close to his chest—“was closer and ran back here. I…” He trails off.

Eileen appears at his side, holding the girl to her chest. She mouths _CPR_ at Cas and they move quickly away from the water. Cas puts his board down and he and Eileen lower her little body down onto it. Then Eileen stands up to shoo away the nosy onlookers, gesturing to the family to give Cas enough space to work. Cas vaguely hears Hannah’s voice on the phone, telling the 911 operator their location, and he gets to work.

Calmly, he tilts the little girl’s chin back and opens her mouth to make sure nothing is inside. He watches her little tummy for a moment and doesn’t see any movement, so he uses his fingers to make compressions on her chest. Then he brings his mouth down to cover hers and blows air directly into her lungs, hopefully. He does this twice, watching her chest rise each time. More compressions. Two more breaths and—

She coughs then coughs again and scrunches up her nose with displeasure. Cas hears more crying behind him from the family but he keeps his attention on the little girl.

“Hi there,” he says in his most soothing voice. “Can you tell me your name?”

“Humph.” Big green eyes open to regard him and her brow furrows. “I shouldn’t really be talking to strangers. Are you a lifeguard?”

“Yes.” Cas leans back and indicated the red cross on his white t shirt and the child nods solemnly. It’s pretty cute, actually.

“Okay then,” she acquiesces, “I’m Mary.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mary. How are you feeling?”

“My tummy hurts and my head hurts. Is my mommy here?”

“Yes,” Cas tells her. Satisfied that she’s coherent enough to likely not have any lasting damage, he sits back all the way and offers his hand to help her sit up, too. Sam and Jess swoop down to sit next to him and Mary. They both cry some more but they’re relieved that Mary appears to be all right.

The paramedics pull up in the nearest parking lot and run over with a stretcher. They’ll take Mary to the nearest hospital to check on her, and they invite her parents to come along. Sam opts to carry her to the ambulance, but he turns back a few steps away, his eyes moving until they rest on Cas.

“Thank you so much,” he says, “thank you for saving her.”

“It was my pleasure,” Cas assures him with a smile. Sam nods and Mary’s mother gives him a firm handshake, her eyes still streaming and other hand pressed against her mouth. Cas watches them leave before he stands and looks around for Eileen.

He is startled then to be wrapped up in a tight hug. The person hugging him is male, his skin feels warm to the touch, he smells like cloves, and he’s crying quietly onto Cas’s shoulder.

“God, thank you so much.” The man’s voice is deeper than he had anticipated even though it’s muffled against his collarbone. “I—I don’t know what I would have done if—”

Cas brings one hand up to rub the man’s shoulder blade in what he hopes is a supportive gesture. “It’s quite all right,” he says, hoping to bring him some comfort.

“It’s just—. I didn’t even—. It was—.”

He leans back to put a little space between them and he realizes this man has extraordinarily green eyes. “It’s all right,” he repeats soothingly. “Mary’s going to be just fine. We got her out in time.”

“God.” He lets out this shaky breath and his shoulders drop some of their tension. “Thank you. I—”

“There’s no need to thank me…” Cas hopes the man will fill in his name here, but the implication seems to fall on deaf ears.

“I’d better get going. I can go see her, right?”

“You’re family?” The man nods. “Then go ahead.”

“I, uh, well, I guess I hope I don’t need your assistance in the future. But for what it’s worth, you deserve a raise, man.”

“Thanks.” Cas chuckles. “Have a good one.”

“You too.” Green Eyes looks like he wants to say something else but he thinks better of it. He turns on his heel and heads to a pile of belongings, a couple of towels, a tote bag, a large umbrella, some sand toys, and scoops everything up before making his way to the parking lot. Cas watches him go with only a tiny bit of longing. It’s stupid anyway, he’s waiting for someone.

After all of that excitement, Cas has to fill out a report along with Eileen and Hannah about what had occurred. It was harrowing to be sure, and saving the life of a four-year-old is not something to be taken lightly. The trio sits for a little while longer, drinking Gatorade and munching on snacks. They go back to their posts until the end of their shifts, Hannah at three o’clock and Eileen and Cas at five. At seven minutes past, Cas is staring blankly into his locker when he hears Eileen’s voice.

“Cas.” She doesn’t speak often, so she must have been trying to get Cas’s attention before and he was oblivious.

 _‘Sorry,’_ he signs, only familiar with the basics she’s taught him and the other guards so they can communicate more easily. _‘What?’_

“Your smell.” She says this at the same time she makes the sign, in case the meaning is unclear. In this job, it’s not often they need to converse about scents. At any rate, Cas feels confused. Luckily she understands that without him fumbling for a sign. _‘Different.’_

Different? Different how? Diff—? And then it clicks. Cas plucks at the collar of his shirt and takes a whiff. Aside from general body odor and the lingering scent of actual sunscreen, there’s a scent of freshly baked bread. As if his chest cavity was renovated to feature an oven and someone’s just produced their very first batch.

Cas drops his shirt and looks up at Eileen, horrified. How could this happen?

 _‘What do?’_ he signs frantically. _‘What do what do what do’_

Eileen cuts him off. _‘Think,’_ she orders. _‘Happened today. Who?’_

“Right,” Cas mumbles, “had to be today.” He repeats her sign to show his understanding. “Someone on the beach today.”

_‘Morning?’_

_‘No.’_ He twiddles his fingers for a moment, embarrassed he can’t communicate better with her. He grabs his cell phone and opens the note-taking feature. **I didn’t physically touch anyone I wouldn’t have normally. You or Hannah. Balthazar hugged me again but he does that all the time.**

Eileen nods and types her response. **Any beachgoers? What about on your lunch break?**

**I got off my chair and came straight here. Brought nuts and fruit from home again.**

**What happened after lunch? That little girl nearly drowning?**

**Yes,** Cas realizes. **That’s probably it. There was a huge crowd I had to get through and then her family.** He frowns and sits on the bench in their locker room. **Pretty sure her parents were mated though. And Mary? Idk** It’s not impossible to be truemates with someone younger than yourself but such a gap would be very uncommon.

Eileen makes a disapproving noise like Cas is an idiot and types quickly. **No you dolt. The brother.**

Cas looks up at her in confusion. What brother?

She rolls her eyes. **He cried in your arms Cas. Gorgeous green eyes? If I got to choose I’d pick the tall one but neither one were ugly.**

**How do you know they’re brothers?**

**The way they were acting I guess. While you were giving CPR dad and mom were holding onto each other and also the other guy. He carried her out of the water and he looked devastated. Was holding hands with Mary’s dad which like cool if they’re poly but my gut says brothers.**

Cas sits back, reeling. He did notice the beautiful stranger a little more closely than he normally would a patron of the beach. He’s dedicated to the idea that his truemate is out there somewhere so he’s never been one to ogle or return flirtations. But this man…

**No chance you caught his name?**

Eileen frowns. **Sorry pal. Maybe something with an eeee ?** She moves her mouth to imitate what that sound would look like. It’s as good a guess as any considering she was the one who was watching the family while Cas was helping Mary.

**What should I do to find him? Should I wait and see if my scent goes back to normal?**

She shrugs. **I don’t think that’s how it works? My understanding is the change is permanent and that pretty soon you’ll start missing your mate you big tough alpha boy you.** Cas flips her off but he smiles, too. They’re both big tough alphas but kind of softies, too. They share a desire to wait for their perfect match, and now it seems like Cas has gotten lucky. Or really really unlucky.

**What if it wasn’t him though? What if it was just someone in the crowd and I like touched their arm really quick walking by?**

**I guess it’s possible,** Eileen concedes. **But it’s normally a more firm touch like a handshake or a hug right? And the only person you hugged was EEE!**

Cas nods. **Yes. Okay. Him. Now what?**

Eileen’s grin tells Cas that she’s got a plan.

:     :     :     :     :

“This is a horrible idea,” he complains for the third time. Eileen only flicks the back of his hand.

 **It’s not horrible or stupid,** she types on the desktop notepad. **This happens a lot. If we still don’t see one describing you in the next few pages then we’ll make our own.**

 _‘I know,’_ Cas signs. _‘Continue.’_

Eileen continues scrolling through the webpage they’re both fixated on. ‘Right Place Wrong Time’ is a site dedicated to postings about missed connections, usually mates who for whatever reason do form a scent bond and then can’t make any other connections. The forums are organized by location of the meeting and then date and users seem to describe the meeting and some other key factors that might bring the two back together. So if Eileen and Cas spot one from the other day…

“Oh…” Cas points one finger at an entry in their town. They’d tried a page dedicated to the beach to no avail, and their city is fairly large so they’d had to go back a few pages, but this one looks promising.

 _BREAD BY THE OCEAN,_ reads the title. Eileen chuckles. _YOUR EYES ARE THE SAME COLOR AS THE PERFECT BLUE WATER. UNFORTUNATELY THERE WAS NEARLY A TRAGEDY AND EVEN THOUGH I THOUGHT YOU WERE INCREDIBLY BEAUTIFUL IT WAS NOT A GOOD TIME TO START FLIRTING. YOU WERE A REAL LIFESAVER OUT THERE AND LITTLE M AND I ARE GRATEFUL… EXCEPT NOW I SMELL LIKE A BAKERY EVERYWHERE I GO. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU’RE NEARBY AND MESSAGE ME WHAT YOU WERE WEARING SO I KNOW IT’S YOU._

 _‘Cas!’_ Eileen turns to him with a huge smile on her face. _‘Him!’_

Cas can only nod, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest. There’s no doubt this is the same man who embraced Cas after saving Mary, here identified as Little M. Plus the bread smell and the comment about Cas’s eyes… he blushes again to read it. He’d thought Mary’s uncle’s eyes were a particularly lovely shade of green.

Eileen nudges him to sit in the chair—having commandeered the table in his little studio apartment in order to research—and hovers the computer mouse over the _MESSAGE_ function. Cas’s fingers shake a little and he can’t stop smiling.

_Re: BREAD BY THE OCEAN_

_You are correct, no matter how beautiful someone’s eyes are, a tragedy ending in a hospital visit is no time for flirtations. I’m so glad you thought to post here, though, and that a friend of mine showed me this site. I do hope that Mary is perfectly all right. As for my outfit, given that I am a lifeguard, I was wearing obnoxiously bright red swim trunks and a white t shirt with a matching red lifeguard logo. You were also wearing swim trunks and I think they were a plain black. To be honest, I was more than a little distracted by your eyes. I hope you’re local to this area and not just visiting._

_PS Blue is nice but I prefer green._

He glances at Eileen, who gives him a thumbs up. He writes, **do I put my name?** She shakes her head.

 **No your message is perfect don’t change it. Let’s see what he says.** The username d_Impala67 doesn’t reveal much but Cas is hopeful.

 _‘Thank you,’_ he signs sincerely, drawing Eileen into a hug. She squeezes his hand on her way out the door, assuring him that it’s going to be just fine. Cas is too nervous over the whole ordeal to get much sleep. Instead, he texts his brother who is still awake on a late night nursing rotation and endures the teasing that follows.

:     :     :     :     :

The next day dawns bright and early for Cas, who is scheduled for the morning shift down at the beach. But instead of hopping straight into the shower and making a quick breakfast, Cas lunges for his phone on the nightstand to see if there’s been a response yet.

Nothing.

Only slightly disappointed, Cas goes through the motions of his morning routine and is out the door still with plenty of time to catch the bus. He makes his way from the bus stop to the lifeguard’s station where he stows his bag until later. Then he meanders out to his post, waving at Balthazar, the strange British guy who runs the snack shack, and Marv, a mousy man who owns the coffee shop just off the beach. Everyone comes a little early to enjoy the relative quiet before the midday bustle of the crowds.

Cas makes every effort in his duties as normal, sweeping the beach, communicating with guests about the tide and the surf, and checking in with the other guards via their radios or pagers. Finally able to go on his lunch break, Cas walks briskly to their break room, eager to check his phone for messages.

Text from his dad, junk emails, a Facebook notification about someone commenting on something he’d commented on, wait, the emails! Cas scrolls frantically through the list until he spots the one from ‘Right Place Wrong Time.’ With slightly shaking fingers, he clicks on the unread message.

 _Hi there,_ it reads. _Glad to hear from you! I wasn’t sure about this thing but my brother insisted I give it a try. After he finished crying over me finding my truemate, of course. He’s emotional like that. It was an emotional day for our whole family but Mary is just fine now. The paramedics told us if you and your team hadn’t been so great it could’ve been a lot worse, so thank you for that._

_I’d really like to thank you in person though. My name is Dean and I was hoping we could grab a drink sometime? I will admit this is probably strange to go out on a date with you when we both already know we’re perfect for each other but… I want to. Momma raised a boy with manners, after all. Let me impress you with my beautiful, shiny car and then later we can talk about the other stuff._

_There’s a joint called the Roadhouse out in your neck of the woods. Maybe we could meet there at 7 tonight? Tomorrow at 7 would be fine also, or later. Let me know._

Cas’s face hurts from the strength of his smile. _Dean_ certainly fits the ‘EEE’ that Eileen thought to be part of his name. It’s Dean. Dean is gorgeous and his truemate. His truemate wants to _date him._ Wants to take him out on dates and _woo him,_ even though he’s a so-called ‘sure thing.’ It’s endearing as hell and his thumbs can’t move fast enough while he sends off a quick reply that tonight at seven o’clock is perfect.

After all, he’s been waiting forever to find Dean. Why waste any more time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/post/166414359499/)


	2. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When Dean’s heat arrives, they are prepared. K-condoms and lube, water bottles, salty snacks and healthy fruits and veggies to keep up their strength._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> square filled: slick  
> pairings: destiel  
> word count: 943  
> tags: no warnings apply, a/b/o, alpha!cas, omega!dean, truemates, Porn With Feelings

When Dean’s heat arrives, they are prepared. K-condoms and lube, water bottles, salty snacks and healthy fruits and veggies to keep up their strength.

It’s not a secret to Cas that Dean likes sex and Dean likes sex _a lot,_ so he’s sure that he’ll have his work cut out for him over these next four days.

It’s nearing the end of the first day and there’s no way he could’ve been prepared for this.

Then again, there are worse things in life than your mate being so enamored of you he can’t let you get out of the bed for more than a minute. Even when you’re both sweaty and gross, even when maybe some of it is just hormones amplifying Dean’s emotions. A little bit. They’re both clingy as hell outside of Dean’s heat.

But Cas doesn’t mind. That sweet slide into Dean’s body, the feel of him is nearly overwhelming. No matter how many times they do this, how often he gets to press kisses into Dean’s sweaty temples or shoulders, or to lave over the mating bite on Dean’s neck, he never tires of it.

He’s there now, with Dean laying underneath him and panting.

“Baby,” Dean moans, clutching at Cas’s shoulders.

“I’ve got you,” he whispers, thrusting his hips into Dean’s slowly.

“C’mon,” Dean goads him. He closes his eyes and pushes his chin up, exposing the long line of his beautiful neck for Cas to appreciate. “Need you, Alpha.”

“I know, beloved.” Cas waited his whole life to find his perfect match; Dean Winchester is his truemate in every way. From their missed connection to their first date, from Dean inviting Cas into his bed to buying matching rings, everything feels so right.

Dean has always been a very take-charge, independent Omega. Never one to let designation and stigmas get in his way, Dean had been breaking glass ceilings for years before he came and shattered Cas’s whole world. He’s moved out of that little studio into a cute, well-kept bungalow with Dean in the same neighborhood as Sam and his family. He and Jess had met young and mated early, bringing Mary into the world soon after. Dean absolutely spoils his niece and, though he wants his own someday, he’s focused on earning his doctorate right now. Cas couldn’t be more proud of him.

 _“Cas,”_ Dean whines, digging his blunt nails into the meat of Cas’s back. “Stop daydreaming about me and fuck me.”

Cas flushes only a bit at being caught out and presses a kiss to Dean’s lips as an apology. “Sorry, Dean, you know I get sentimental when I think about how much I love you.”

“Sentimental with your dick in my ass.” Dean huffs and pouts a bit, but Cas knows he’s a secretly a little pleased. Dean loves receiving praise just as much as Cas loves giving it.

Speaking of giving and receiving.

Cas snaps his hips forward with a little more force, wanting to push his gorgeous mate over the edge once more. Dean groans and rocks with it, sweat on his brow and his mouth parted.

When he comes, Dean goes stiff for a few long moments before collapsing into the sheets and pillows beneath him. His eyes close and his mouth pulls into a satisfied smile. Cas works hard to fight his own orgasm, wanting to draw this out a little bit longer.

He pulls out of Dean, to which his Omega reacts by letting out an unhappy noise and reaching for Cas with grabby hands. But Cas dodges Dean’s fingers and makes soothing noises, kissing down his heaving torso.

“I’m here, Dean,” he says. He puts his hands under Dean’s knees and pulls them up, exposing his ass once more to the chilled air of the room. Dean groans.

“This again? You didn’t get enough last time?”

“I could never get enough,” Cas breathes against the tender skin of Dean’s groin. He laves over Dean’s spent cock causing it to twitch and Dean to yelp, tugging harshly at his hair. Cas just smiles against Dean’s balls, nuzzling them and descending further still.

There at Dean’s hole is the proof of his pleasure. Dean’s slick drips lazily from his used and sated ass, smelling of freshly baked bread and a hint of clove from Dean’s original scent. Those might not be precisely complementary scents, but Cas would be hard-pressed to identify something he prefers.

His eyes flick up to Dean’s face for just a moment before pressing forward to lick at the slick. Dean moans at the touch and flinches but he soon relaxes into it. He knows that this might be Cas’s favorite part of their sex and Cas feels joy to know that Dean would allow him this. He ignores the condom wrapped around his erection and sets to work.

Cas licks and licks at the slick collected here. He plunges his fingers inside to draw more of it out and sucks bruises onto Dean’s inner thighs. Like a man dying of thirst, Cas enjoys the taste and smell of his mate’s slick. He does not know how long he lays between Dean’s legs and seeks his pleasure but he is enraptured at every moment. What other noises can he draw from his beautiful mate like this? He experiments with his fingers, sucking hard with his lips, and just running his tongue gently around Dean’s rim. Cas has made an art form of eating Dean out within an inch of his life.

 _“Cas.”_ Dean sighs as he stiffens through another orgasm.

More slick comes flowing toward Cas and he smiles. No, he’ll never get enough of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/post/166515766424/)


End file.
